Little Necklace
by narniaismylife
Summary: Entah kenapa, rasanya suka aja sama karakter dari The Horse and His Boy ini, terutama Cor dan Aravis. Dan, tentu aja, semua karakter disini milik Mr. Lewis RnR, please!


A friendship story between Shasta/King Cor and Aravis Tarkheena

"Hei, Saudara!"

"Oh, hai Corin! Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin menemuimu."

"Siapa?"

"Wanita Tarkhaan yang kau sukai itu. Yang kau lamar di depan semua orang."

"Lupakan perkara itu, Saudara! Kami tak akan benar-benar menikah sampai aku dikoronasi! Dan itu artinya, aku harus berumur 20 terlebih dahulu."

"Hahaha, terserah padamu," ucap Corin sambil meninju pelan pundak Cor. "Mari kita temui dia sekarang."

Cor mengikuti Corin hingga ke kandang kuda, tempat Cor merawat Bree. "Pagi Aravis," sapa Cor. "Pagi Cor. Kulihat kau mengurus Bree dengan baik," ucap Aravis sambil mengelus-elus kepala Bree. "Tentu saja. Tanpanya, aku tak akan bisa bertemu kau," ucap Cor, berusaha merayu Aravis lagi. "Jangan bahas tentang kita sekarang!" seru Aravis. "Kurasa aku harus pergi. Aku punya pemikiran bahwa aku tak akan diperhatikan disini. Sampai jumpa," pamit Corin. "Dan-oh ya Aravis! Ada hal yang harus kuberitahu padamu. Semalam, Cor sakit, dan tahu apa? Dia mengigaukan namamu!" seru Corin sambil berlari keluar, dan tertawa puas seperti anak kecil.

"Oh, saudaraku itu! Jangan percaya pada kata-katanya, Aravis."

"Kau sakit?" tanya Aravis, terkejut.

"Emm-yah. Hanya panas dan sedikit pusing, seperti demam. Tapi aku sudah baikan."

"Kau yakin? Kulihat wajahmu masih agak pucat."

"Kau bisa percaya padaku, Aravis. Tapi jangan kata-kata Corin," ucap Cor. "Hah. Aku tak percaya kau mengigaukan aku. Persahabatan kita masih akan berlangsung hingga kalian berumur 20," ucap Aravis. "Sudah kubilang, jangan percaya padanya," seru Cor. "Jangan merasa kaulah pihak yang bisa mengaturku! Siapapun kau!" seru Aravis, merasa dirinya diatur. "Aku tidak mengaturmu! Tak ada yang mengaturmu, kau saja yang terlalu merasa!" sergah Cor. Ya, kau tahu seberapa sering mereka berkelahi sebelum mereka menikah. Aku bahkan heran bagaimana Aravis bisa seluluh itu di hadapan Cor.

"Aku tidak merasa, kau memang mengaturku!" seru Aravis. "Lihat, kau mulai lagi. Aku tidak pernah memulai perkelahian-perkelahian itu, selalu kau yang memulai! Keras kepala!" seru Cor sambil melangkah keluar kandang. "Jangan harap kau bisa kabur begitu saja! Kalau aku keras kepala, lalu kau apa? Tuan-Yang-Selalu-Merasa-Benar?!" bentak Aravis sambil menyusul Cor keluar. Seketika, beberapa prajurit dan pelayan mendengar pertengkaran mereka, tapi berusaha untuk tidak peduli, karena hal itu malah akan membuat Aravis semakin marah. Mereka berhenti di sebuah taman yang sepi, dan masih melanjutkan perkelahian mereka.

"Tidak! Kau sendiri juga pemarah! Kau tak pernah belajar mengendalikan emosimu! Selalu harus orang yang menjaga perasaanmu. Tapi kau tak pernah belajar menjaga perasaan orang lain!"

"Kau lihat dirimu! Kau selalu menilaiku seperti kau tahu saja tentang diriku!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat pada dirimu!"

"Kau bodoh!"

"Kau tak punya otak!"

"Kau tak pantas jadi Raja!"

"Aravis, tolong hentikan ini," pinta Cor, melembutkan suaranya.

"Apa? Kau tak tahu harus menuduhku apa? Baguslah kalau kau sadari itu!"

"Tidak Aravis, aku hanya-"

"Kau tak mau mengakuinya? Hah, laki-laki memang selalu pengecut!"

"Aravis-"

"Kau pay-"

Sebelum Aravis menyelesaikannya, Cor langsung membungkam mulut Aravis dengan jari telunjuknya, yang membuat Aravis tak bisa berkata-kata-entah kenapa, juga tatapan yang begitu dalam, tepat di mata hitam dan jernih milik Aravis. "Dengar. Aku hanya tidak mau masa-masa persahabatan kita yang akan berakhir ini, harus rusak hanya karena pertengkaran. Aku minta maaf. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu merasa diatur."

"_You didn't mean it_," tuduh Aravis.

"_When I apologize, I mean it_."

"_I don't believe you_."

"_Please, I'm so sorry. Forgive me_."

Aravis menatap Cor, terkagum-kagum. Entah apa alasannya, Cor mau menerima Aravis yang begitu tempramental. "Kenapa kau begitu menerimaku?" tanya Aravis, sungguh heran. "Karaktermu. Tegas, galak, teguh hati, pandai, cerdik, juga pantang menyerah. Aku jatuh hati pada karaktermu," jawab Cor. Aravis menggeleng, tak bisa memercayainya.

"Kau tak percaya?" tanya Cor. "Tentu saja tidak-kau bodoh. Kita hampir selalu bertengkar setiap kita bertemu, dan kau tahu itu," ucap Aravis. "Kenapa kau tak pernah percaya padaku? Kenapa kau selalu meragukan perasaanku? Bukankah lamaranku di depan semua orang sudah jelas? Aku menuruti maumu, walau sebenarnya aku tak siap. Karena perasaanku. Karena aku mencintaimu. Kukira kau sudah tahu," ucap Cor. "Aku selalu tahu. Aku hanya tak percaya," ucap Aravis. "Lalu, aku harus apa?" tanya Cor.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun. Yang bisa membuatku percaya adalah waktu. Aku yakin, aku akan percaya pada perasaanmu suatu hari nanti. Selebihnya, aku tak akan berpaling karena aku tahu," ucap Aravis. Cor tersenyum, dia ingat saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Aravis, karena Aslan.

Tiba-tiba, Cor menemukan sesuatu di sakunya saat dia tengah iseng memasukkan tangannya ke dalam. "Aravis, kurasa, ada satu hal yang bisa kulakukan saat ini untuk membuatmu lebih percaya."

"Apa-"

"Lihat ini," ucap Cor, mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang begitu mungil dan berliontin rubi merah. Tidak terlalu menyenangkan jika dilihat, bagi wanita-wanita Tashbaan. Namun, kalung itu adalah pemberian Ibunya, yang kemungkinan jatuh saat Aravis berkemah bersama ketiga temannya. Cor tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya pergi meninggalkan Aravis. "Bagaimana dia bisa?" batin Aravis. "Dan kenapa harus selalu dia?"

Perlahan Aravis menyadari, persahabatan mereka mungkin tidak berjalan semestinya, tapi akhirnya selalu menemui bahagia.

Sampai kapanpun, pandangan Aravis ke Cor tak pernah berubah.

Selalu sebagai sahabat.

Walau mereka selalu saja bertengkar.

Walau status mereka adalah suami dan istri.

Walau sejuta kata "walau" terus tertulis di benaknya.

Perasaannya pun begitu. Nyata atau tidak, tapi tujuannya selalu sama

Selalu pada Cor. Dan Aravis merasakan Cor pun juga begitu.


End file.
